Pathetic Is the New Black
by Wonderland.Daydreams
Summary: We all know our sweet Neville Longbottom. We don't know our fiery Orion Black. But what of their story together, and how an infamous Black came to love a famous Longbottom? [NL/OC] AU


**Full Summary:**** We all know our sweet Neville Longbottom. The nervous, stuttering Gryffindor who couldn't brew a potion to save his life. We don't know our fiery Orion Black. The fierce, proud Gryffindor who could definitely cast a charm to save her life, and maybe his. But what of their story together, and how an infamous Black came to love a famous Longbottom? [NL/OC] AU**

* * *

We all know our sweet Neville. The boy with a habitat of losing his toad, Trevor, with a tendency to stutter and blush and a curse of always managing to ruin a potion by even looking at it.

We don't know our fiery Orion. The girl with an attitude problem, with a tendency to get detention and a curse of always managing to scare off witches and wizards by even looking at them.

So how did our Longbottom and Black meet?

And if you begin thinking it was love at first sight and that when they touched, their hands were shocked with electricity, you're horribly and certainly wrong.

In fact, when they met in his second year and her first. Orion despised the clumsy oaf and Neville disliked the mouthy brat. (Neville would've despised her to, but he was too much of a sweetheart to do so.)

;;:

Neville had been running late, again, to his Transfiguration class and he was positively sure he would be humiliated again, and he was. Being the pudgy and clumsy boy he was, he knocked over an unknowing first year. Being the chivalrous, because thankfully chivalry never dies, boy he was taught to be, he profusely apologized and hopelessly tried to aid the girl.

But the thing was, she wasn't just some girl. No, she was Orion Black, the supposed daughter of the infamous Sirius Black. And, by Godric's grave, she had a feisty temper and a mouth.

"I'm, I... I'm so s-sorry! I, d-didn't see y-you there." Neville stuttered. His babyish face turning a deep scarlet as he stood there, staring at the first year. Her face also turned scarlet, but it was certainly not from embarrassment. Orion tried desperately to hold her tongue, but she couldn't help it with him standing there like a daft bloke.

"You damn right should be!" Neville faced paled and was slightly appalled by the nerve of the petite first year. Never had he met a girl younger than him with such a foul mouth. Oh, what would Gran be saying about this!

"I'm, uh... s-sorry?" Orion huffed irritably at the buffoon in front of her. He hadn't even the decency to help her up!

"Ugh! Just move out of the way you daft arse." She growled furiously at poor Neville. He mutely nodded and slightly quaked as she stood up and shoved her way past him while sending him a foul look. Neville stood there, thinking of when his luck had gone so horribly wrong.

;;;

Their paths crossed again in Neville's fourth year and Orion's third. Though Neville had heard of her the year before due to her discovered blood relationship to the convicted mass murder, Sirius Black, he never once saw her again.

Never mind that though.

Since the TriWizard Tournament was taking place that year instead of the inter-house Quidditch Cup, there was the Yule Ball. And, by Merlin's luck, Neville hadn't fainted yet from all the anxiety and nerves.

All the boys, fourth year and up, were expected to have a date for the dance. Or, in deep shame, go alone. Neville knew he was destined for the second option, but he couldn't help by think that maybe he was also destined to actually be lucky for once and have a date.

But who would he ask? He knew definitely that fifth years and up were beyond his reach, even if by a miracle it happened. Some girls, like that sweet Hufflepuff Hannah, his year would might go with him. But all of the nice ones were taken, including Hannah.

Neville was pondering the question as he sauntered through the bustling corridors with a lanky stride. He had thankfully had a growth spurt that summer prior and was now of average height, maybe a bit taller even. But because of his new height, he grew rather clumsier than before.

Which resulted him to actually step on Ginny Weasley's foot.

Neville gave a shy, stuttered-filled apology and walked on with his head down. But as he walked a little ways past her, he stopped. Before he lost his momentary courage, he boldly turned around and walked after the small red head. He tapped her shoulder and Ginny turned around, slightly surprised.

"Uh, hullo Ginny." Neville started nervously. Ginny gave him a soft smile.

"Hullo Neville. How's your day so far?"

"Fine, fine... I-was-wandering-if-you-would-like-to-go-to-the-Yule-Ball-with-me?" Neville asked frantically, blurring his words together. Ginny and her friend chuckled at the fourth year's eagerness.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Neville?" Ginny asked. Neville rubbed his neck with an anxious manner.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Neville asked shyly, not rushing his words together. Ginny beamed happily at him.

"I would love to Neville. See you at seven before the ball?" Neville looked at her in total shock and admiration. He mutely nodded his head and walked away with a blush on his cheeks. Ginny and her friend of course chuckled.

Had Neville actually paid attention to Ginny's best friend, he would've realized that it was the same first year he had knocked over not only two years ago. And he would've seen the slightly impressed look on Orion's face.

;;;

Next year, they, being our shy Longbottom and haughty Black, met more than their previous years. This was due to Dumbledore's Army.

Yes, they were both apart of the rebellious is group of student who were actually learning Defense Against the Dark Arts. And yes, Orion grew even more impressed.

As it seems, Neville has a knack for defensive spells and charms. He was the first, besides Hermione of course, to efficiently and effectively cast a Shield Charm. And he disarmed multiple witches and wizards with ease after dueling them for some time.

Orion would know because she herself had been disarmed by him, and she was the second, only being behind Harry, most talented duelist.

She wouldn't admit, but it was becoming quite obvious, that she, the most fiery Gryffindor to had walked through the doors since the Marauder's departure, was becoming slightly intrigued by a plant-loving Neville Longbottom.

;;;

One night, a couple of days before the Christmas Holiday, Orion found Neville practicing the Patronus Charm.

She was previously navigating the long corridors of the peaceful castle, looking for a place to place her latest prank invention, courtesy of the Twins, when she looked upon the Marauder's Map- which she stole form Harry but she was going to give back to in the morning- and saw a "Neville Longbottom" vanish before her eyes on the seventh floor. Only one room could do that in the Hogwarts castle.

And to place it nicely, Orion was curious of his reason why he was in there at two in the morning.

So, she quietly tiptoed to the seventh floor, easily avoiding the patrolling Prefects and Filch, and walked past the Room of Requirement three times, thinking of what she needed. A door, much similar to the one seen whenever they enter for the DA meetings, appeared. She quietly opened the large wooden door and slipped in, hopefully unseen.

She was successful at doing so, because the lanky fifth year was still failing at casting a successful Patronus Charm. She watched in amusement and curiosity at his failed attempts and his persistence. He didn't seem as flustered or hesitant as he normally was whenever his was at a DA meeting. _Maybe McGonagall was right. He fails so easily because of his harsh peers and teachers, most likely Snape._

After several minutes later-his sixth attempt- Orion revealed herself to him.

"What are you doing?" She inquired.

"Gah!" Neville shouted in surprise and whipped around to see the girl he had knocked over in his second year, staring at him blankly. "When, when did you get in here?" He demanded with a slight cracking in his voice. Orion smiled haughtily at him, inspecting her nail buds.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. I asked you first, what are you doing?" She taunted, slowly walked towards him. She saw the blonde's Adam's apple move as he gulped nervously. He rubbed his neck. She noticed that he always rubs his neck when he's nervous.

"Trying to cast a Patronus." He muttered, hanging his head down in shame at his futile tries. It was then, and only then, Orion felt bad for the boy. Though she had never knew what it was like to fail, miserably and repeatedly, she couldn't help but have sympathy for him. No, not pity. In her mind, no one should be given that face.

Orion, with slight hesitance, walked up to Neville. With a big sigh, she placed her hand on his forearm in comfort. Neville looked at her in bewilderment and admiration, the same look he gave to Ginny only but last year, but this time, she noticed something else was there. But she couldn't quite place it.

She gave it a soft pat before pulling it away. She looked back up at him, and noticed that he had nice blue eyes. "I'll help you with it."

"What?" Neville asked. He couldn't believe his ears. Here she was, the foul-mouthed girl who had barked at him not only three years ago, offering to help him.

"Do I have to repeat myself, or is your ears really filled with plant's piss?" She quipped.

"Plants can't piss." Neville was yet a again in shock by his own words. He had never retorted someone before, and Merlin, it felt good. And, oh Godric, what would Gran say about his cursing?

Orion did her best to hide her smile when she replied easily, "Then what's all the green liquid that comes out of a plant when you cut it?"

"It's sap." Neville answered breathlessly. He had finally just noticed how close of proximity they actually were. Her hand had somehow placed it back on his forearm and she had taken another step closer to him. Neville had to look down to meet her fierce gaze. He noticed that she had lovely grey eyes.

Orion, also noticing, gave him a smirk and walked back several steps, taking her arm away from him. "Alright then. Stop flirting and let's get on with it!" Neville blushed slightly when she said flirting. He couldn't possibly flirted with her! He couldn't possibly be able to flirt!

She took out her wand and admired it briefly. 10" Aspen wood with Phoenix and Hippogriff feathers core and sturdy, an excellent wand for Charms and DADA as Ollivander said. And how right he was.

"_Expecto Patronum_." A wisp of delivery light came out of her wand land grew and grew. Soon, it turned into her animal, a lioness. She found it quiet ironic that her father's was a large dog and hers was a large cat. She also found it peculiar because it meant she was a true Gryfiindor. Gryffindors were lions after all.

She watched it prowl and jump in the air elegantly and with poise. She also watched Neville as he grinned in amazement.

She'll would never admit it in public, but she will say that Neville wasn't like anyone she's ever met before.

He wasn't dashingly attractive like some boys, namely the Twins and other Gryffindors, were. But he did have nice blue eyes. They kind of reminded Orion of the sky on a sunny day. And she couldn't help but notice how tall he had gotten and how he had actual muscle instead of skin and fat.

But that didn't matter. Orion Black doesn't fancy anyone, especially the likes of Neville Longbottom.

"Uh, Orion? Are ya alright?" Neville asked. Even if she had been a bitch to him before, he still has concern for her, and that made Orion's heart grow warm. She gave Neville a soft smile and shook he these of the confusion thoughts. Now wasn't the time anyway.

"Um, yes. Thank you Neville. Now, let's see what we have to work on." Orion assured. Neville gave a nod and pulled out his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Neville shouted. Only a wisp of silvery light came out. Neville frowned in discouragement, but he wasn't surprised. That's the problem.

"Neville, what do you think of?" Orion asked.

"Um, uh..."

"It's alright, you don't have to say." Neville sighed.

"The last time I remembered my parents happy. I, I know I was really small and I shouldn't remember, but I do. Mum just made cookies despite the fact they're in hiding. Da was sleeping on the couch, snoring." Neville paused. Orion noticed that he was shaking and came over. She yet again placed a calming hand on his forearm, encouraging him. "Mum, mum came in and laughed. I must've been in a crib and laughed because she turned towards me and, and gave this smile. This most amazing smile. And, it's the happiest I've been before they died." Neville had a tear on his cheek and he fiercely rubbed it away.

He turned to see Orion smiling at him brightly. He cracked a grin as well.

"I think of when I my dad, Sirius, talked about my mom. She had died giving birth to me, you see. I wasn't supposed to be even alive as he said, but the fact I was made her smile so, so purely. I think, I think I can see her doing it. And I focus on that." Orion also had a tear rolling down her cheek, but she softly rubbed it away, still smiling. She let go of Neville and turned to face it, her face is all serious.

"Neville, just think of her smile. Think of her smiling at you, and only you. Nothing else matters, alright. Snape, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, they aren't here. They don't matter. Right, now try it again. But do what I said, and feel it." Neville nodded and stepped back. He pointed his wand.

"Expecto Patronum." And then a most spectacular light came out of his wand and light up the room. A radiant liond formed. It was large and magnificent with its mane and tail. Orion hadn't realized it, but she had also joined him. And so, a lioness joined the lion and they played together.

Orion was still getting over the fact that Neville's Patronus was partners with hers. Did it mean something? Was does it mean for them? Were they meant to be...

"Orion?" Neville called. He noticed that Orion had grown a deathly pale color.

"Hmm? Oh, right. Well done Neville. That was simply magnificent. But if you would excuse me, I feel awfully tired. Maybe we should call it a night?" He nodded.

"Oh. Alright then. I'll walk you back to the common room then." Orion stared at him wide-eyed. When had he become so courageous and courteous?

She nodded mutely and followed the peculiar fifth year. Wondering why her heart was beating a smidgen faster than average when she followed him back.

;;;

Somehow, Orion had convinced herself to continue the nightly lessons with Neville. It wasn't every night, thankfully. Ginny always said she would be a bit cranky whenever she stayed up late.

As the year went on and so had the lessons, they grew closer.

Orion found out that Neville likes pumpkin pastries, herbology, is deathly afraid of Snape, loves sketching new plants and learning about them, and surprisingly enough likes pumpkin juice more than butterbeer. But he still loves both.

Neville managed to discover that Orion, ironically, likes star gazing, Quidditch- even though she's terrible at it-, is deathly afraid of snakes, loves eating cookie dough and frosting, and surprisingly enough likes hot chocolate more than butterbeer. But she still loves both.

Orion also learned that Neville's favorite color is a forest green, not the emerald Slytherin green mind you. Neville's also learned that Orion's favorite color is a deep blue, not Ravenclaw blue mind you.

But they weren't the only ones that noticed something about themselves.

Ginny saw a more softer, serious side of Orion than her normal fierce and snarky side. Seamus and Dean saw a more outgoing and social side of Neville than his normal shy and polite side.

Orion is often found marveling at a simple flower plant, and Neville is often caught staring into the night sky through the window by his bed.

Orion also gives Neville smiles and waves whenever they walk by each other. Whenever Neville sees this, he gladly returns it with an even bigger one. Neither of them see each other blush. But others do of course.

And this continues and their "mutual attraction" grows. Because Orion Black couldn't possibly fall for the likes of him and Neville Longbottom couldn't possibly fall for a girl so out of his league. So love was definitely out of the question.

;;;

"Orion? Are you in here?" Neville called softly in the supposedly empty RoR (Room of Requirement). He had heard soft wails and sobs on the seventh floor. And being the gentleman his Gran taught him to be, he followed. And he swore he saw a flash of raven hair that only one girl he knew had.

He followed her into the dark room and he saw a collapsed body sitting in the floor, crying.

"Oh, Neville, it's just you. Sorry, but we can't do any more lessons from now on. With the holiday and the disbandment..." Orion whispered. Neville frowned. He wasn't well acquainted with the art of calming a woman down. So, he sat down beside her and awkwardly patted her back. He rubbed soothing circles along the spine. He must've done something right, because she relaxed.

"Uh. Hullo Orion." He mumbled quietly. He wasn't sure what to say. But by Merlin's beard, he must be doing this right because he saw the slightest twitch on her lips.

"It's alright Neville. I'm not just some broken girl who'll just cry whenever the slightest of reference... or anything that's related to... to dad." She knew she wasn't that convincing, but she hoped that it'll be enough to convince Neville to not pry. Thankfully, he got the message.

"I, I know what you mean. It's like whenever they speak of the first Order of the Phoenix, they think I might just bawl and curl into a ball. Now that I think of it, I used to do that when I was smaller which wasn't that long ago really..." And by Godric, Orion Black- who only blood family just died not only mere hours ago- laughed. A full, hearty laugh. And Neville fringe eve cats the saw her lovely grey eyes light up._Finally, something I actually do right_. "Yeah, but anyway. I won't try to say that I understand you, Orion. Because that sure as hell doesn't make it any better. I know it didn't for me. But what did was whenever I would think about the good times. That's all I have left of them."

Orion's heart was touched by Neville's deep concern and understanding. But she was too afraid and too emotional to tell him so. But she couldn't exactly give him nothing. That would be quite rude and Neville doesn't deserve that. So, she hugged him.

She slipped her arms around his chest and placed her head on it. She squeezed him tight, encouraging him that she'll be fine- hopefully. Neville cautiously wrapped an arm around her, still rubbing soothing circles.

Not only just for her comfort, but to calm his nerves as well, for his heart was beating frantically with her being is close. And Neville couldn't understand why it was doing that.

He soon had both arms around her and they sat there for the longest times. And when they finally returned back to the common room, both had nightmares of their parent's death. But it became bearable as a face would appear and it would vanquished the darkness. They only felt warm and fuzzy after that.

;;;

Sixth year for Neville wasn't as chaotic or busy as the year before. Though some say there's calm before the storm. And Neville had a feeling they'll be right.

Orion's fifth year was still overwhelming for her. Still mourning her father's death and all. And Neville played a major role in the "getting better" part. Him and Ginny of course.

She would've gone to Harry, but she knew he somehow had it worse than her. Sirius was in fact his only family. (Even if he's related to the Dursleys by blood, they aren't on the same planet as "family".) And Orion knows of his moody temper.

But she's fine with Neville and Ginny. They are her best mates after all.

And whenever she thinks of that- specifically Neville- she can't help but think that they should be more. _That's blood likely!_

But still, despite the obvious weight on their shoulders, they somehow grew closer and closer. And Orion knew that, no matter what she tells her myself, she deeply fancies the Longbottom bloke.

And somehow along the way, Neville felt the same.

;;;

"He's dead. The great Albus Dumbledore is dead." Hagrid moaned in despair. And everyone was with him.

There was much crying and sobs and comforting cooed from the teachers, but it's false hope.

"He's dead Neville. He's really gone." Orion whispered in a horror-stroke voice. Neville nodded mutely and hung his head down.

"I know. I, I can't believe it's true." Orion let out a cry in anguish for the loving professor who accepted her. She wrapped her arms around Neville and sobbed into his chest. Much like the night in the RoR only but a year ago, Neville wrapped his arms around her consciously. Tears stroll down his cheek, but he was silent. They just held each other in comfort and their onlookers saw a sight to behold.

Orion Black, the feisty and fierce Gryffindor, in Neville Longbottom's arms, the shy and polite Gryffindor. And some just found it ironic and heart-warming.

But they ignored them. Because how they could they been remotely fancy the likes of each other? Each a sobbing mess in its own way. Deep down, however, they knew it was true.

;;;

"Neville Longbottom! Never in my six years I've known you have you ever had such stupidity of courage! You almost gotten yourself killed because of it's recklessness." Orion Black scolded as she dabbed a cleaning potion of Neville's lashes. Neville hissed at the sharp pain.

Orion knew that Neville was a Gryffindor. But he wasn't like the others. No, he was the one that had a quiet but true bravery. Others, such as herself, are reckless and head-strong. But Neville takes it to a whole new level.

She knew why he's doing it now. Ever since Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't come back for their seventh year, they- as being him, Ginny and Luna- had to be the leaders. And that meant they had to keep the spark going in the new DA. And then that me at they had to take the blow of the consequences.

And Orion had had enough of it.

Recently, Neville had been becoming a different person. He's more reckless, louder, stronger and a leader. He's taking this leadership position quite seriously and Orion hated him for it. That's because every time he comes back to the Gryffindor common room, covered in cuts, bruises and lashes, it breaks her heart over and over again. And by Godric, she will never admit that to anyone.

But things change.

"Well, what do you expect me to do Orion? I can't just sit there and let others suffer. They need someone to look up to and I can't let them down-"

"But they already do Neville! They are in awe by how much bravery you've shown. And I understand why you got to, but don't do it more than necessary. What would happen if their leader is unable to lead because of his injuries? Who would take that spot with such a fear?!" Orion began to wrap a bandage around him while holding a steady glare his way. Normally, Neville would nod and mumble an apology, but now he'll equally match it up. Orion frowned deeply.

"Orion! You got to understand why I have to do this. They can't see me scares or nervous like I usually am. They need someone to hell them find their own courage." Neville argued calmly. Orion sighed in exasperation and defeat.

"Isn't there another way of you doing this without you getting hurt?" She whispered. She stood up from her crouch and sat a few feet away from Neville, staring blankly at the fire. And the it finally dawned on him why- a maybe though- Orion was like this. Neville installs felt guilty, but why should he? Orion does it all the time and she goes through "detention". _But not as much as me._

Neville scooted over. "Orion, I'm sorry. I don't mean for myself to get whipped up all the time, but it's the only way."

"No it's not Nev. You could do it in secret, like what Ginny and I do sometimes. That way they can't hurt anyone because they don't know who did it. Or you could be like Luna and be passive-aggressive about it. Or, or, or..." Orion felt a tear run down her face and she harshly rubbed it away.

"But that's just it. Those are your ways. These are my only ways-" Orion stood up harshly and pointed a finger Neville's way. She glared at him with such ferocity, that even the Carrows couldn't manage it.

"I don't want to hear about one more word about how "it's the only way" Neville! I'm sick and tired of this! I'm sick and tired of how you just have to be reckless and stupid and-" Now Neville stood up and he was furious as well.

"But I got to! Don't you see?! This is the only chance to prove myself!"

"Why?! Why do you have to prove yourself?!" Orion cried.

"To make up for all of those years for being pathetic! I know that's what everyone thinks of me and don't you tell me otherwise. All those years of being the nervous, stuttering fool from Gryffindor won't matter. Because they'll remember me being brave, and this is the only chance I'll get!" Orion saw Neville's open tears and she felt horrible for she did. But she had her reasons to. Crack.

"Neville... Still, there's other ways." Neville through his hands in the air in clear irritation and chuckled dryly. Crack, crack.

"Why aren't you getting this! It's the only way!" Orion turned to face him and stomped up to him, jabbing his chest with her finger. Crack.

"No, it's not!" Neville looked down and stared at her. His eyes hard and cold. They weren't like the usual warmth that Orion loves to see. Crack.

"Yes. It. Is. And why do you care so much anyway? Ginny's been asking me about it to but she lets it go. Why aren't you?" And Orion finally broke.

"BECAUSE I GOD DAMN FANCY YOU ARSEHOLE!" And she collapsed on the couch in heart-wrenching tears. Neville stood there. He was in a daze and in total shock. _Did she just say what I think she just said?_

Neville's facade faded away, and now he was the old Neville. His eyes apologetic and regretful. He sat down beside the shaking Orion and pulled her in. She fearfully grasped his shirt and clutched unto it tight. And it dawned on Neville what she really meant.

_She thinks I might go to._

And Neville wrapped his arms around her and held her dearly. No matter the force thrown his way, he'll never let go.

;;;

They decided to not have a relationship. In fear of them being found out and used to hurt the other. And it's an inappropriate time as well. But Neville swears he'll take her out on a walk as soon as the war is over.

And that keeps Orion fighting. In hope of that one day, she might get to live that happy memory. And maybe a happily ever after to.

;;;

"Have you've seen Orion?!" Neville asked loudly over the booms and shouts of the raging battle behind them and them being Harry, Ron and Hermione. They all shook their heads no.

"Why mate?" Ron said. Neville started walking away, chuckling.

"Because I got to tell her I love her. We're all going to be dead by morning aren't we?" And with that cryptic message of sorts, Neville ran off into the thick of the battle. He just had to find her.

Now.

;;;

She had just defeated a Death Eater when he found her. She noticed that he was covered in soot and blood and had a nasty gash on his cheek. Orion thought he never looked more handsome.

She ran over to him because that what only mattered to her. Him. Just him.

"Orion!" Neville called happily. He jumped over a still Death Eater and wrapped his arms around Orion's waist. He picked her up and twirled her around. Despite the awful timing and scenery, she couldn't help but smile lovingly at him. He set her down.

"Neville! Bloody hell! Who've you been dueling?" Orion teased. Neville cupped her cheeks and stared seriously at her.

"No time to talk. I've got to go kill the snake." And with that, Neville finally crossed off the only thing on his list "to do before I die".

He snogged the living daylights out if her. And never had he felt a rush quite like that. And he prayed to Merlin that he'll live long enough through the battle that he might just get to it again. Because, by damn Godric, he loved the woman.

Orion, after recovering from shock- a total not-Orion thing to do- from Neville's brave move- she kissed back just as fiercely. She loved the damn Longbottom for Merlin's sake!

They pulled apart after a minute or so, each gasping for breath and with a bittersweet smile on their faces. Orion stood on her tip-toes and pecked his forehead and glared at him with threatening eyes.

"Don't you dare die out there Longbottom. Or by Godric I'll bring you back and do it all over for myself. Got it?" Neville chuckled and nodded. He stole a quick kiss from her before charging once again through the thickness of the battle. A wide smile place don his lips as he battled the incoming Death Eaters in death for that blasted snake.

;;;

They sat there, peacefully observing the calm Black Lake. Orion had her head placed comfortably on Neville's shoulder. Neville placed his on top of hers and intertwined their fingers. They had just finished that walk Neville had promised to himself. And he couldn't be happier.

It had been a rough past few days for the both of them. They had

to deal with the loss of their loved ones, family and classmates.

Orion was still getting over the fact that her godfather, Remus, and his wife Tonks, were dead. Neville was still getting over the fact of the many still bodies of his once living classmates.

It was a hard time for everyone. They were sure they couldn't get through it as they were already broken themselves. But, alas, they thankfully had each other.

Orion stared thoughtfully at the lake, her mind in a far away place. Neville was half-asleep because of the comfort that he craved for was being given to him by this raven-haired girl.

"Neville?" Orion spoke softly. Neville opens his eyes and moved his head to face her. He awkwardly brought her face to his- he was still getting used to the concept of "dating" because he had honestly never dated someone before- and looked at her worriedly.

"What is it?" Orion sighed. Neville saw her bloody-red eyes moisten.

"I miss him. I miss them so much. How will Teddy grow up without his parents there? They only had a month with him, Neville... A month." And Orion broke down yet again, so much similar to her fourth and fifth years before. And Neville's heart broke again for her. He wrapped his arms tighter, more secure, around the seventeen year old girl who's been through so much these past four years. He prayed to Merlin that she won't ever have to go through it ever again. Because Neville couldn't help but blame himself for her sadness and despair.

He shushed her softly as her breaths became frantic and she began to shake. He rocked her back and forth and rubbed circles gingerly on her back, the way his Gran had done to him whenever he had a bloody nightmare.

_Nightmares. That's what seems to be our lives at the moment. Nothing by horrible nightmares. I hope we wake up soon._

Neville didn't dare tell her it's going to be alright, because it won't. It will never be as Neville had learned it. _We won't ever get fully better, but we can try._

"Orion, listen to me." Orion rose her shaky head to face him. Neville saw that her normally fierce and fiery grey eyes weren't powerful like a brewing storm. No, they were strong clouds, raining down misery and endless pain. Neville breathed in a shaky breath. "This pain, this heart-wrenching and total loss, it won't leave. I would know." Orion laughed bitterly.

"You know Nev, you're doing a horrible job of cheering me up." Neville chuckled dryly.

"Yeah but it's the truth. From what I've seen and learned, these little lies that we tell ourselves that we'll get better and that we'll be fine are destructive. They do more damage than good. And, and they definitely don't help us." Neville paused, collecting his words and thoughts. Orion stared at Neville, expectantly waiting for him to finish his speech. _She still has that mischievous innocence in her eyes_, Neville remarked. "But what will, is excepting the truth, moving on and just cherishing every single thing we can." Orion huffed indignantly.

"You make it sound so easy Neville. But it's not. It's harder than shit. We can never they better. I can't. We're stuck like this... forever." Orion glared angrily at the grass. Neville can now clearly see of the frustration, anger, guilt, loneliness and fury she's been channeling inside of her since all of these deaths. Neville sighed.

"I know it seems hard right now, and it's, Godric, it's bloody damn hard." Orion rolled her eyes. _He's learning too much from me_, she thought fondly. "But it will get better. It just has to. But, for now, we have to stay strong and face it like hell."

"But, but what if I'm not strong enough?" Orion whispered, fear laced in her soft voice. Neville placed a soft kiss in her hair and closed his eyes, enjoying her and the quietness.

"Well, that's okay." Orion lolled up into his eyes, and she saw hope. Hope for a better future, a better life. A life with him, she concluded. "Because together we are."

And they sat there, hand in hand. Her head rested again on his shoulder with Neville's on top. She felt, whole, oddly enough. Despite all the loss she's face and he as well, she felt whole with him. And she couldn't help but smile as a thought came to mind. A marvelous, wonderful thought that warmed her insides and made her heart fix itself up. And Neville felt it to, just as strongly.

"We're Gryffindor lovers, aren't we?" She stated. And they watched the sunset, feeling complete despite the void etched in their duck-taped hearts.

;;;

Now we know our Neville isn't all just sweet and shy. No, he's a tamed lion, but just as fierce and courageous.

Now we know of our Orion. A girl who has faced such hardship, but still came out as beautiful as radiant like the lioness she is.

And their story of how the cowardly lion won the heart of the fiery lioness with courage and truthfulness, and how the independent and stubborn princess lowered her walls so a shy peasant can win her heart.

Yes, much more epic than before.

* * *

**Wow. That's a long one-shot. Holy shit. Well, hopes you enjoyed it as much I have. This took me two months.**

**So, with that in mind, please favorite and review! Oh, and check out my other stories. Thanks so much lovelies!**


End file.
